


When I Met You: Petunia Evans

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Series: Petunia Evans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hatred, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Just a diary of Petunia and what she thought of life, most chapters will be short And I'm open to suggestions,





	1. Diary

**Author's Note:**

> A few will be really short ideas.  
> But please enjoy ;)

When I met you: Petunia Evans

Summary: Petunia's life story, most chapters will be short diary p.o.v.

Characters: Petunia D, Vernon D, Lilly P, James P, Harry P, Dudley D, Severus S, occ

Chapter 1: Diary Part 1

Petunia Evans/Dursley POV

It was December 18th when I first saw him, the one, I remember it so clearly, it was like a dream came true! My soul mate…

.

.

.

Your eyes are what attracted me. My mother once said eyes were the way to someone's soul. To tell if they were nice, bad or in love with you. To Petunia Evans, me I felt love, it was a slow start. The both of us in our own world for awhile, just saying a few hellos...

A/N: okay this is a little something I thought of while reading Harry Potter, hope it's good :)


	2. Love for Flowers

Chapter 2: Love for Flowers

Everyone thought we were twins, fractional twins at that: But I was only a year and a half older than Lily.

Me with my straight brown hair (from my father) and green eyes (from my mother), tall and slim (from my father). My sister Lily, with green eyes (from our mother) short and slim ( from mother) and long slightly curly red hair (from mother once again!). We were always together, Lily looked up to me, and I did my best to be the best role model.

But everything changed, when my sister became four. Strange things began to happen…

That time when Molly Western was being a bully to Lily, the nasty girl was ready to push my sister in a puddle, that was when a huge gust of wind knocked the girl over. Molly was crying and insisting that Lily pushed her, later that night Lily told me, that she had really wished for Molly to go flying back. And it was like someone or something answered her prayers!

Then there was another incident.. three weeks later, mother had bought me flowers, they were dying and I really loved them! My family knew I loved flowers, so I watched as Lily went up to them and cupped her hands to the flowers and close her eyes. Bright golden sparks flew from her hand, swirled and landed on the petals, which began to blossom once again…

"How did you do that?" I whispered, eyes wide with shock.

Lily opened her eyes, "I just wanted them to be alive… I know you love flowers. I'll always make sure you are happy, what is family for?" she whispered back.

I never noticed my parents standing behind us in the doorway, mom had her delicate hand over her mouth and dad looked as equally shocked. I never noticed when mom mouthed words to dad and I never knew what it meant….

A/N: honestly im trying to make the chapters longer, but this is a diary and it just seems to fit, i will solemly swear to make chapters longer!


	3. The Secret

Chapter 3: the Secret

Rose Evans P.o.v

It was a good year after our marriage

I stared deeply into Maxwell's eyes and sat on the couch, this was a secret that was only told when sitting down, it would be a big shock if I told it to him standing. Squibs like my family were to embarrassed to stay in the wizarding world: so they went out into the muggle world and made a living out there. That was what my family had done for many generations, hoping that one day magic would make its way to the ancient noble house of Evans. For 200 hundred centuries… nothing.

Not until my precious Lily, after all I had seen the display of magic, and I needed my daughter to know everything once she was of age. She had to be the perfect heir, or shed be eaten alive once she got accepted into one of the schools!

"Darling what is it that you want to tell me?" Max asks.

"It's going to sound crazy, but what I am going to tell you is true." I say and clasp my hands together and sit straighter.

"What is it dear? It won't matter, I love you, and I'm going to love our family just as much." he whispers and kisses my hand while touching my very pregnant belly.

"My family is descendants of wizards and witches." I began.


End file.
